


Game of Hearts

by Gabriel997



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A lot will happend, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Trans Male Character
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel997/pseuds/Gabriel997
Summary: Oto historia czterech całkowicie różniących się osób, których historie splotą się w najgorszych momentów w którym mogło się to zdarzyć.





	Game of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nie poddam się z pisaniem tego tak w połowie.  
> Postaram się też tłumaczyć to na angielski, ale na 100% angielskie rozdziały będą wychodzić o wiele później niż polskie.

Tutaj wstawię pierwszy rozdział jak tylko skończę go pisać.   
A jestem w trakcie tego, więc mam nadzieję, że jeszcze w tym miesiącu się tutaj pojawi. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~Every one comment and kudos will make one little kitten happy~


End file.
